


Mad bull gives you wins

by Teslatell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Basically the egg gets ripped okay, F/M, If you get the title reference I applaud you, Muscle Growth, Togami fucks up everything but what’s new, shit hits the fan but not as much as Junko would like, weird mystery drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Makoto gets a mystery drink from Junko and Togami fucks up everything.He really doesn’t know what’s happening anymore.





	Mad bull gives you wins

**Author's Note:**

> This is another secret santa gift I wrote! The prompt was creative, I must admit.

Makoto stared at the blue bottle in his hand. It’s stained glass had his reflection staring back at him, with that same, hesitant expression. There was no label, no explanation to the bottle’s contents. Just a plain, blue bottle. Nothing else to it. In front of him, Junko studied him with great interest, hoping for some sort of reaction.

“Sooo, what do you think?” She asked, tone bubbly. Makoto looked back up at the ultimate fashionista. He scratched his cheek, not sure how to respond. “Um, what do I think of what?”

He countered the question with another question. Junko pouted, crossing her arms. “Of the drink, dummy!” When Makoto did nothing but smile sheepishly, she groaned.

“That drink is supposed to do wonders to a guy! I mean, I got it off that creepy looking pharmacist chick, and she said it did some amazing stuff!”

Junko twirled a lock of her strawberry blonde hair, smiling wide. “Well, I didn’t listen to all of what she said, cuz it was all like super boring,”

She ignored the look Makoto face her. “But I do remember something about your body! Apparently, it helps you grow!” The bubbly girl looked her classmate up and down.

“Yeah, you should be grateful I thought of you. You definitely need it.” Makoto sighed at his friend’s comment. “Did you really have to add that last part...?” Junko laughed at him, patting his shoulder.

“Who cares? Just try it! I wanna see what happen!” She suddenly perked up, eyes bright. “Oh, I almost forgot!” The strawberry blonde rummaged through her small purse.

“Hmmm...it should be here somewhere...” Her hand found its way to a small, folded up piece of paper. “Aha! Here it is!” She pulled out the wrinkled sheet and handed it to her classmate

. “It’s like some kind of nutrition facts thingy. Okay that’s all. Bye!” And with that, she skipped away, her sister following her from the shadows. Makoto blinked.

“Wait, was she always there?” What a strange girl. He looked back down at his newly acquired items, uneasiness pooling in his stomach. “Well, what’s the worst that can happen?” He shoved both items into his jacket pockets and turned on his heel, making a beeline for his dorm room.

“...Take once every four hours, do not skip any doses...may result in swelling, nausea, diarrhea, fever, and, in worst case scenario...death.” That last word was unnerving, that’s for sure. The whole description was almost entirely negative. Makoto didn’t see the upside to it.

Well, he should have just went with his gut. What kind of drink helps you grow? Besides already medically tested products, of course. Junko was outright mad to give him this, let alone buy it in the first place. Makoto stared back down at the bottle, having already made up his mind.

“I’m throwing this thing away.” He declared out loud. The boy stood up from his bed, bottle and paper in hand, and proceeded to walk out of his dorm room.

There was no way he was going to let that weird mystery goo lay around in his own trash can. It was better off being properly disposed of. Who knows what could happen to it.

Makoto strolled down the dorm hallway at a leisurely pace, having nothing else to do. He needed something to distract himself anyways. When he turned by a corner, he saw two familiar faces. “Oh, hey Makoto!”

Asahina waved at him cheerily, a big grin on her face. Kirigiri nodded in his direction, a sign of respect. “Good afternoon, Makoto.” She greeted. Their classmate smiled back at them, shoving the bottle and paper into his pockets. Asahina noticed this and tilted her head.

“Hm? What’s that Makoto? Is it soda?” Makoto flashed a sheepish smile. “Ah, no it’s just something Junko gave me this morning.” Kirigiri’s eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of a certain strawberry blonde.

She shifted her balance onto her other foot, frowning. “I wouldn’t trust her that much if I were you, she’s dangerous.” Makoto just shrugged in response. “She’s not that bad, once you get to know her, that is.” Asahina crossed her arms, pouting.

“I bet that’s what she wants you to think! I know I trust lots of people, but Junko is definitely not one of them. She’s bad news.” The pair slowly grew more aggressive, making Makoto take a step back in fear of his own safety. “I-I was going to throw this thing out anyways.”

He admitted as he gestured to his pocket. A beat of silence passed. “Hm, alright. Have a good day, Makoto.” The ultimate detective smiled. The other girl nodded cheerfully. “Yeah! See ya Makoto!” Makoto flashed them a small grin. “Bye, guys.” Kirigiri and Asahina waved at him as he walked away.

 

Makoto’s grip tightened around the bottle. He was almost there. Only a few more hallways to get through before he found the trash room. His footsteps thudded quietly as he stepped on the carpeted flooring.

Makoto could not believe how big the school was. Sure, it was an elite, private school, but the design was a bit overwhelming. It took him almost the entire day to arrive to the trash room. Maybe he was just that slow. Makoto laughed sheepishly at that thought. “Maybe...” He mumbled under his breath.

The boy was about to turn at a corner when a figure bumped into him. The soft impact didn’t deter Makoto in the slightest. “Tch. Watch where you’re going, Makoto.” Togami practically spat at him as he straightened his tie. Makoto took a step back, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Oh, hi Togami!” He greeted, stepping to the side. Why was he encountering so many people today?! “Erm, sorry about that. See you in cla-“ The boy was ready to walk away, when the ultimate heir blocked his path abruptly. “Hold on Makoto.” He ordered.

Makoto groaned internally, most of his energy spent for the day. He looked up at the taller student with a strained smile. “What is it?” He asked. Togami looked down at his jacket, chin in hand. “What is that?” He questioned, gesturing to his pocket.

Out of instinct, Makoto’s hand flew to his pocket. He licked his lips, hesitant to reply. Should he really tell Togami this? Then again, what was stopping him? It really wasn’t that important, right? Oh boy, three questions in a row. Makoto shook his head slightly, getting his thoughts in order once more. “Nothing, just something I was gonna throw away.” Smooth, not the exact truth, but somehow not a lie either. Makoto silently praised himself for his action.

Togami hummed, hand flying out toward Makoto. “Let me see it.” He demanded. Makoto took a step back, ready to leave the strange situation he dug himself into. “Uh, why?” Togami clicked his tongue. “Because I said so.” He declared, a quite childish response for someone so uptight. Makoto held his breath for a moment, the gears in his mind turning. Yeah, that was a bad idea. He could not trust anyone with such a potentially dangerous item, much less someone conniving like Togami.

Erm, no offense, Togami. Makoto thought as he gripped his bottle. After a pang of silence, Togami rolled his eyes. “Just hand it over, Makoto.” He reached at Makoto, gripping his own hand around the other side of the small bottle. “What? No!”

Makoto attempted to wrench the container in his direction, pulling Togami slightly. “Why not?” The heir exclaimed as he took a step back, tightening his grip around the bottle. Makoto grit his teeth, yanking on the bottle. “Why are you being so stubborn?!”

The lucky, well, not really, boy questioned. They were both at a sort of standstill, neither moving, but both grips staying strong. The bottle still looked perfectly fine as they fought. Makoto was almost mad at that fact. Togami frowned at him, glasses glaring in the artificial light.

“You know what? Keep your idiotic bottle, I’ve lost interest.” Makoto looked up at him. “Wait, wha-“ Togami let go of the bottle abruptly, letting the other boy fall back. “Gah!” He tripped over his own foot, falling down to the ground. The grip on the bottle was now long gone, letting it fly in the air. What happened next was all but a blur. Makoto watched from the floor as Togami walked away, eyes trained on his back. He looked up at the bottle, watching it twirl midair.

He watched with wide eyes as it flew open, it’s mysterious contents flowing out. A small sound was heard as it splashed onto his lips. Out of habit, his tongue swiped at the liquid, taking it into his mouth. Makoto paled. Its fruity flavor indicated something bad, very, very bad. He had accidentally swallowed some of the mystery drink.

He scrambled to pick himself up from the ground. The flavor of blueberries still lingered on his tongue. “D-Dammit.” Makoto quickly scooped up the bottle, not wanting to let the rest of the mystery drink pour out onto the ground. A tingle flashed through his throat, and down to his stomach.

He shuddered, shoving the cork back into the bottle. “I guess...I’ll be saving this for later now.” His thoughts went back to the sheet of paper Junko gave him earlier. Take one spoonful every four hours, if you don’t, it may result in...lots of side effects accompanied that phrase, but the one Makoto focused on was...death.

He was forced to take the drink now. Gulping anxiously, he shoved the bottle back into his pocket. He was royally screwed. “Damn you, Togami.” 

 

Makoto laid there in his bed, eyes wide and bloodshot. Sleep was not coming anytime soon. He had to suck it up, and deal with it. He had taken another spoonful of the liquid when he was about to go to sleep.

Well, at least he hoped he was going to sleep. But alas, his wish was not granted. Makoto stared up at the ceiling, fingers curling into a fist at his sides. The day was horrible, he should have never accepted that stupid drink from Junko. Who knows what could happen to him now.

But...maybe he was overreacting. Yeah, that’s it. Maybe nothing would happen at all! Plenty of medicine Makoto had taken in the past had long lists of side effects, and not one had plaqued him! Maybe he really was the ultimate lucky student after all. Makoto forced more reassuring thoughts into his head, willing himself to fall into a deep, stress free slumber.

He closed his eyes, breath slowing. Yeah, nothing could happen...he was practically...invincible...

 

Beams of light poured through the blinds. Students were just beginning to wake up, getting ready for another day of school. Everything was fine, just dandy. 

Well, except for Makoto, that was. 

He screamed as he looked in the mirror, face contorting in horror.

There he stood, but it wasn’t him at the same time. Makoto clutched the bathroom mirror, almost cracking it in the process. He was taller, his sleep wear landed above his now huge calves.

His clothes felt constricting, not letting him move around as much as he could before. Makoto looked himself in the eye. His features were more refined, chiseled. And god, was he terrified. He touched his cheek, flinching at the cold feeling of his fingers.

Was this...really him? Makoto smoothly moved his fingertips from his cheek to the tip of his nose, feeling its structure. He was a completely different man, yet somehow exactly the same. He recognized his own eyes, the way golden flakes would twinkle in a light coffee brown. There was no mistaking it, that was him. This big, muscular man was Makoto. Just...huge. He stared at his reflection, holding his breath.

How...did this happen? What kind of sorcery happened while he was asl- Suddenly, it all came back to him. He gasped loudly, removing his hands from the mirror. “The drink!” He exclaimed, realization flowing into his mind. Makoto remembered Junko’s words. It was supposed to be a way to grow!

He quickly ran out of the room, unbuttoning his shirt. Junko usually arrived to class surprisingly early, so Makoto had a good chance to get her alone. He haphazardly shoved on his school uniform, struggling to button up his shirt. It barely fit. Makoto popped the cork off the bottle, grabbing a randomly placed spoon from his desk. ‘Every four hours...’

He remembered. Swallowing the tingly liquid quickly, he grabbed his school bag. Its usual heavy weight was now as light as a feather. That stirred a mixture of both a small amount of pride and pure horror in him. Makoto took one last glance in the mirror as he got ready to confront Junko. He looked like an utter wreck. Every button on his uniform looked like it was on the verge of popping right off. Makoto gulped, already dreading the future conversations he would be forced into with his classmates. 

“Woah! Ohmygod, Makoto? Is that you my ex-wimp?!” Junko practically screamed when she saw her classmate. Makoto frowned setting his bag down on his desk, right next to Junko’s. “Yeah.”

Junko put hand to her chest, breathing a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, you still have that puny ass voice of yours.” She grinned. “I don’t think I would have recognized you if it weren’t for that! Lucky us!”

Makoto put a hand to his face, thoroughly disappointed in his classmate. “Look, Junko,” He began. “It’s that stupid drink you gave me! It made me like this!” He gestured to himself.

Junko pressed her lips into a thin line, obviously trying to fight back a smile. “O-Oh...Sorry bout that.” She gave up, letting a full blown grin take over.

“Ha! At least you’ve finally got some mear on those bones!” Junko reached for his arm, hand curling around his bicep. “Damn...that drink is a miracle worker! I should thank that pharmacist chick later!”

She squeezed tightly, making Makoto wince slightly. “Ow!” Junko took a step back, releasing him. “Huh, guess that drink didn’t completely get rid of your wimpiness. Oh well.” Makoto shook his head, stepping forward and gripping Junko by her shoulders.

“Junko. You don’t get it. I can’t just stay like this! This is a huge change from my normal body! I-I can’t just live like this!” His classmate just rolled her eyes. “Ugh, you’re so dramatic sometimes, ya know that?” She shrugged him off, still smiling. “Well, you’re lucky I’m already bored of this stupid thing anyways.” She sighed. “The thrills just don’t last like they used to...” Twirling a lock of her hair, she trained her gaze onto Makoto’s chest, lost in thought. “Hmmm...maybe...”

Makoto’s ears perked up at that. “Maybe?” He echoed. “Maybe what?” Junko put a hand up, waving him off. “Wait, wait! I’m thinking!” She put a finger to her forehead, eyes closed. “Hmm...mmm....” Her eyes lit up. “Oh, duh! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?! Just go ask that pharmy-chick for like an antidote or something!” Makoto furrowed his brow, putting a hand to his chin.

“That’s actually...not that bad of an idea.” Junko pouted. “Well, of course! Jeez, I’m not stupid!” She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Makoto scratched his cheek. “Erm, sorry. Thanks for the idea!” He said and turned on his heel, practically running out of the classroom.

“Wh-Hey! You forgot your shit!” Junko yelled after him. When she didn’t get a response, she just shrugged to herself. “Meh, oh well. Not my fault if he misses some class work.” She mumbled absentmindedly as she watched the first few of her classmates enter the room. 

 

The ultimate pharmacist let out a primal shriek when someone crashed her door open. She clutched her lab table in fright, protecting her bottles and beakers  from the unknown, supposed threat. “Hey! Are you the ultimate pharmacist?” A surprisingly light toned voice spoke up.

Seiko hesitantly lifted her gaze toward the doorway. There stood a muscular student. Very...very muscly. His anxious face told that he wasn’t much of a threat. Seiko opened her mouth slightly. “U-Uh, yes. I’m th-the ultimate pharmacist, Sei-Seiko Kimura.”

The boy nodded. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him. “Look,” He began. “I don’t actually look like this. It’s a-a drink you gave one of my classmates. A girl with pink hair? She’s a little hard to miss.” Seiko nodded. Yeah, she really couldn’t forget someone like her. So...strange.

“S-So, what? Did she force you to take the drink instead?” Makoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, looking off to the side. “Well, sort of? Er, the point is, I drank the thing you gave her. So do you have some kind of antidote for it?”

Now that was a first. Seiko adjusted her mask. “Wai-wait. You...don’t want to keep a better body? Wh-why? It’s like a dream to lots of people!” Makoto shrugged. “I just don’t wanna look like this. It’s as simple as that.”

By his tone, Seiko could tell he already had this conversation, and was fed up with it. She care fully placed her beakers back down on the lab table, relaxing. “Do-Do you have the bottle with you?” Makoto nodded. He pulled the blue container out of his pocket, along with the paper. “Here.” Seiko grabbed it, immediately turning away and walking into a small room connected to her lab. “C-Come here.” She ordered.

Makoto reluctantly followed. Seiko carefully studied the shelves of bottles and containers, searching for a counter medicine. Makoto watched her awkwardly, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.

After a minute of silence, Seiko let out a noise of triumph. “Ah! Here it is!” She reached for the way back of a certain shelf, carefully setting aside other bottles. She grabbed a bottle and quickly handed it to Makoto, who had begun to get lost in his thoughts. “Oh, thanks!” Seiko put up a hand, waving him off.

“It’s no-nothing. And by the way, there’s a few rules to this medicine. One: Only take one spoonful exactly. That’s all, just one. No more, no less. Two: wait patiently for the effects to kick in. It can t-take up to six hours for that to happen. If you think you didn’t take enough because nothing is happening, you’re probably wrong.” She gestured toward the door, adjusting her mask again. “O-Okay, that’s all. Please, let me get back to work.” Makoto nodded, smiling. “Thank you, again.” He said, walking out of the room. 

 

“Whaat?! Back to normal so soon?!” Junko clicked her tongue, grimacing. “Damn! Didn’t even get to see any funny interactions! Where’s plot convenience when you need it?!”

Makoto quirked an eyebrow, finishing up the rest of his homework. “Excuse me?” Junko waved him off. “Pah, it’s nothing. I’m just disappointed.” She plopped down in the empty seat next to Makoto, pulling out her own work.

“Well, whatevs. It’s  not like it really matters anyway. That was like a really weird filler you get in a comedy anime.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh! Like that one with the broke ass butler! Um...what was it again? ‘Hayate no’...ah forget it.” Makoto chuckled, closing his journal. “At least I’m back to normal?” He offered. Junko shrugged, smiling a bit. “Yeah, sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ripped egg and disappointed Junko comment if you agree.


End file.
